<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m sorry by Hidjsh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393110">I’m sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidjsh/pseuds/Hidjsh'>Hidjsh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Time-Skip, director!ennoshita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidjsh/pseuds/Hidjsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita confesses.<br/>Sorta</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ennoshita-san, we’re all dying to know. How did you come up with the idea for your upcoming movie?” I watched the interview with eager eyes. I was curious too because Ennoshita never told me or anyone else.</p><p>“Well as you know it’s about this girl who realizes she has a crush on her best friend. She’s been struggling with her sexuality and her feelings, not to mention what her parents think. This movie is a spawn of something that happened to me.” He paused. I looked at TV Ennoshita with a confused face. I never knew that happened to Ennoshita. I knew he was gay but he never told me about a crush.</p><p>“When I was in high school, there was this boy. I played volleyball with him.” It was probably Kinoshita or Narita or maybe Daichi. “He was loud and didn’t have a filter.” Noya? “I fell for him so quickly, but he was straight. Our manager was, in his words, an absolute Goddess. He had such a big crush on her. Everytime I looked at him he was making heart eyes at her. Time went by and I never told him. Now he’s married to her and I missed my chance to even tell him.” Me? Tears were in Ennoshita’s eyes. He sniffed and wiped them away. </p><p>“I want this movie to be an inspiration to gay and straight people. Take a risk, because there’s always a chance. Yua’s story is happier than mine but that’s only because she took the chance I didn’t.”</p><p>“Wow you may have made some people cry at home with that sad story, Ennoshita-san, I do hope you have better luck in your future love life,” Ennoshita smiled. He always smiled through the pain. I remember in first year he wouldn’t stop smiling when he came back to the club. Even when Ukai-sensei was beating us into the ground, he still had it on his face. </p><p>I’m sorry Chikara, I’m so sorry. I wish I could take your pain away but I know I can’t. I’m sorry.</p><p>Please forgive me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>